Behind Closed Doors
by ThereIsNoPlan
Summary: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith  Mattex  RPF


Matt flops onto his bed, the long day of filming having finally come to an end. He idly flips through channels on the television as his thoughts drift to the only thing he seems to be able to think about lately- no, not thing, _woman_. Alex Kingston. Smart, funny, witty, flirty, _sexy-as-hell_, Alex Kingston.

Filming is always better when she's around. There's endless flirting, light-hearted banter and shameless invasions of personal space. She'll press herself lightly against him for just a fraction of a second, leaving him wondering if she actually ever did, before turning and walking off with a sway of her hips accompanied by a suggestive look thrown over her shoulder that just _does things_ to him. And god, that can be infuriating- it's as if she knows what she does to him, as if she _knows_ that she sets off this raging war inside of him, caught between the urge to pull her to him and snog her senseless, not caring who's watching, and the voice of reason in the back of his head that causes him to doubt himself. Alex has the capability to render him speechless with just a touch and can take his breath away with a single look- but at the end of the day it's just a game between two co-workers, two friends, but oh, he wants it to be so much more.

He's torn from his thoughts by a light knock at the door. Rolling of his bed, he stumbles to the door and swings it open to reveal the exact woman he was just thinking about, who he's _always_ thinking about.

"Hello, sweetie," Alex says in a saucy tone that indicates nothing more than the usual flirting.

Matt crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe, "And what sort of time do you call this?"

A smile breaks across her face as she laughs lightly, "I do believe that's my line, Mr. Smith."

He answers her smile with a lopsided one of hs own and hums in agreement. "And to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure up you coming to see me in the middle of the night, Miss Kingston?"

At that her smile falls and she worries her lip for half a second, "Embarrassing, really." She gestures in the direction of her own trailer, "My hot water doesn't seem to be working and I don't really fancy a cold shower. Could I maybe take a one here?"

"Oh, of course," he says, and just like that, her brilliant smile is back.

"Thank you, sweetie," her lips curve into a smirk at the term as she moves past him and into his trailer, her chest brushing against his bare one for just a mere second, and he can feel the hairs on his neck stand at the contact.

Matt watches her, distracted by the light sashaying of her hips, as she goes into the bathroom. Alex turns and catches his eye, giving him another one of her suggestive looks that sends his heart and mind racing, before shutting the door.

He makes an attempt to focus his attention back on the television, but the sound of running water proves to be far too much of a distraction as he finds himself imagining what she looks like with the water running over her bare form.

Matt finds himself standing in front of the bathroom door without any recollection of walking to it. His hand is on the doorknob, but that voice of reason in the back of his head is back. _Stop. What are you doing? You could ruin everything._ But the soft humming that comes from the woman on the other side of the door and the intoxicating smell of her shampoo overthrows any rational thought he had left and he pushes open the door.

The curtain to the shower is only half closed and he finds it difficult to even swallow as he takes in the sight of her with her back to him. Alex turns slightly as the sound of the door opening and when her eyes darken as their gaze meets, that's all the permission he needs.

Matt sweeps the length to the shower in two strides before stepping into the shower and kissing her, his hands gripping her hips as he pushes her against the wall. There's no hesitation as she kisses him back fiercely, her mouth opening under his when he swipes his tongue across her lips. Their tongues battle and he shivers, her nails scratching his scalp lightly as she fists his hair in her hands.

He grinds his hips against hers, eliciting from her a moan he thinks may sound better to him than music. Matt trails his fingers over her hip and down the side of her thigh before hoisting her leg up, Alex immediately wrapping it around his waist.

His long fingers find their way between her legs and skim over her wet heat. Alex breaks the kiss with a gasp that quickly turns into a low moan as he circles her clit with his fingers. Matt latches his lips onto the pulse point of her neck and licks and sucks until he's certain there will be mark.

When he removes his fingers she groans in disapproval and rolls her hips against his, looking from some kind of release. Matt chuckles softly, "Patience, love," pressing her hips against the wall before kissing her fiercely once more. Alex bites his bottom lip and he growls, reaching out a hand to turn off the shower.

He splays his hands across her smooth stomach, runs them softly over her ribs and then cups her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs as he runs his tongue along the length of her clavicle.

Matt presses a soft kiss between her breasts before kneeling in front of her and hooking one of her legs over his shoulder. He feels her shudder as he presses soft kisses along the apex of her thigh, so close to where she wants his lips most. He teasingly blows air over her core, and is rewarded by a low whine and a pant of his name.

Matt slowly licks at her clit, relishing the sharp, tangy taste of her in his mouth as he pushes her higher and higher until she shatters, her hands fisted tightly in his hair and his name on her lips as she comes.

Alex drops her leg back down and pulls him up before crashing her lips against his in a kiss with warring tongues and clashing teeth. Her fingers dance around the waistband of his soaked jeans before undoing the button and making quick work of the zip, pushing them, along with his underwear, down and off his slender hips.

He steps out of them with as much grace as possible then hoists her up so that her legs are wrapped around his waist and he's holding her with his hands under her bum. Matt kisses her passionately as she drapes her arms over his shoulders, her tongue twisting around his.

They surprisingly make it to the bed without running into anything and he tosses her onto it. His breath hitches in his chest as he looks at her, naked and sprawled across his bed. Her golden skin practically glowing, her hair spread across his pillow in wet curls and her lips red and swollen- she has never looked more beautiful.

A slow smile spreads across her face and he finds himself smiling right back as he climbs onto the bed, her legs parting for him. Matt brushes his lips softly against hers before kissing her. This kiss is different from the others- it's slow and deep and full of unspoken emotion.

They both moan as he pushes inside her and she feels better than he could've ever imagined, hot and tight and silky around him. Alex rolls them so she's straddling him, her hands splayed across the smooth planes of his chest. She sets a maddeningly slow pace, rolling her hips against him.

"_Alex_," he pleads, hands gripping her hips. The edges of her lips curve into a smirk, "Patience, love," she whispers in imitation. She captures his growl with another kiss as he buries his fingers in her hair, her wet curls clinging to his fingers.

When he can handle the slow pace no longer, he pushes her back, her head near the edge of the bed as he thrusts into her with abandon.

"_Matt_," she whimpers, her nails digging into his shoulders and dragging down his back, setting his skin on fire. He bites roughly down her throat and along her clavicle, all rhythm gone as he hitches her leg up his waist, wanting nothing more than to get deeper within her.

He can tell she's close by the way her walls are quivering around him, her moans increasing in volume. He slides a hand between them and all it takes is a feather-light touch to her sensitive bundle of nerves to throw her over the edge.

His name is ripped from her throat, and it's this combined with her clenching walls that pulls him over the edge with her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he whispers her name over and over.

He collapses beside her and after they regain their breath, he takes her hand and pulls her so they lay on the right end of the bed. Matt pulls the covers over them and Alex curls into him, sleepily mumbling something about how she shouldn't stay.

Matt wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead softly, "I want you to stay…"

They both are soon taken over by sleep and by the time they wake up, they have mere minutes before they're needed on set. Matt convinces her that it'll be quicker if they take a shower together, but in the end they both end up to set over an hour late.

The cast and crew are blissfully unaware to the way the two seem to glow and the secret glances they share with one another, both looking forward to the time when the set will close up for the night and they can be alone behind closed doors, completely unknowing that it will turn into so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never written Mattex before so I'd love some feedback :)<strong>


End file.
